Fantasy high
by The Forsaken Martyr
Summary: Lightning is forced to go back to school afer three years since she dropped, out, so now being a student in the same grade as her sister,she tries to get by, and get along with her classmates, especially the Transfer student.
1. Back in school

_**If you haven't read my other story, please doe cause I would love to hear everybody's thoughts, good bad or random, and by the way the school here starts the first day of the year, and everything else is like normal school. .**_

Chapter 1

"Wait what, you can't mean." Lightning was at the GC office where lieutenant Amodar was breaking some news to her, "I'm sorry Lightning, but in order for you to get a promotion or even a bonus, you have to finish high school." Lightning was devastated she dropped out of high school her freshman years and hasn't rejoined in 3 years. "But sir, I dropped out three years ago, how they will accept me back."

"Corporal Farron, the military will deal with that, you just have to go back to Fantasy high school the principle Cosmos is an understanding principle, and your time studying will be paid time. And yes I understand that the kids your age are now seniors while you're going to be a freshman, but look at the bright side, you get paid and you get to spend some more time with your family. Now you will go to high school, or else you won't be able to pay for yourself and your sister." Lightning defeated saluted to her superior and left, but what she thought to regret will lead to something she would never forget.

2 weeks later when school begins-

Lightning was wearing the school uniform that was black and white suit and white slacks, Lightning refused to wear the female uniform and wore the male uniform. Her sister wore the same cloths but for females and instead of white her skirt was black. Lightning wore a white tie, and Serah a white ribbon. The ties and ribbons represent what year you are, White 1st year black and white sophomore, gray junior and black senior.

Eating breakfast with her sister, Serah was excited, "I'm glad we can go to school together, and it will be like a dream since we are in the same grade, I'll introduce you to my friends."

Lightning sighed, her only friends are seniors, and she only had two, Lightning hates school because everyone is so judgmental, and now that she will be the only 18 year old freshman wearing the opposite sexes uniform, she knows she will be the target of suck prejudism. As she and her sister left towards the school, Lightning had to admire the campus, it was large clean and seemed to be very private but the truth is it is a public school.

Serah led Lightning to the principal's office, she left and told her sister she would be with her friends in her class 2-B. Lightning sighed. She looked at Cosmos, who stood elegantly in the principle uniform of all white, looking much like a goddess.

"Ah my dear, Lightning is it, welcome to FHS, were our motto is raising the Light within the students for better harmony. As requested from the GC I will accept you into the school as a freshman, and lucky enough for you, the Class of 2-B has an extra seat for you, I hope you don't mind me putting you in the same class as your sister."

"No, not at all, in fact" Lightning got interrupted when the door opened to show a spiky blonde kid with blue eyes walk in, he wore the same uniform as Light but everything was refused color except for the tie.

"Ah you must be the transfer student from Final academy high. Cloud Strife was it."

Cloud strife nodded, FAH, was a private school for the rich kids who were rumored to be troubled kids.

"Ah yes well, ugh Cloud you will also be assigned to Class 2-B, With Lightning here."

Cloud looked at Lightning, Lightning was average height and Cloud was only 1 inch shorter than her, tall for a freshman. "Isn't she too old to be a freshman?" Cloud's voice was deep and emotionless.

Lightning immediately hated this guy's gut, "Trying to start a fight kid." Cosmos was going to say something but Cloud beet her to it. "My apologies, I didn't mean to insult I was just curious," keeping the same monotone voice.

'What is with this guy, speaking as if he is a dead man?' "Whatever," Lightning said as Cosmos chose to guide them to Class 2-B.

Mean while, Serah has entered the class and met up with her friends, "Hey guys what's up," Serah said. "Hey Serah," Yuna said, Serah sat next to Yuna, when Riku and Terra, sat around her, "Hey girls," Riku said and the others greeted her. Just as they started to get into the normal conversation about cloths and other girly stuff, Zidane "Hey girl's Riku looking sexy as usual." He tried to kiss her on the cheek when she easily punches him in the face.

"Not in your dreams Zidane," She said as the other boys went to the group, this included Tidus, Barts, and Vaan, "Hey Yuna, and girls." Tidus said as he kissed Yuna on the cheek. Zidane recovered and the group was now back to normal, talking about what they did in the summer until Zidane said, "Hey guys, I found out we got two new students to our class, one is a transfer and the other is military personal, one is a boy the other a girl." "Really now," Riku said interested and everyone turned to Zidane. "Yeah, the transfer had to repeat his freshman year, and not that was transferred out of his old school for reason's I could find out yet. The other dropped out three years ago but came back to finish High School, to get better payment as a soldier.

Barts was about to ask how did he know when their teacher, Wol, or warrior of light as he was known for when he attended the school, "All right class, calm down, I'll be your home room teacher, my name is Wol Galahad, you will call me MR. Galahad. Now I know this is the first day back from the summer break, but we have some knew students that will arrive shortly." As if on cue there was a knock on the door. As the door opened to show the principal, walk in, "Oh Mr. Galahad, her are your new students, please take care of them.

She walked out the door and Lightning went in first, and already the class started to whisper and Zidane whispered to the group, "I wonder why the girl is wearing the boy's uniform, and doesn't she look like Serah." Everyone nodded and Serah just sighed.

"All right class calm down, as we allow the students to introduce themselves. Miss would you intro duce yourself." Wol said.

Lightning written her name on the black board and turned to the class with her soldier face on and soldier tone, "My name is Lightning Farron, I am currently 18 years old and warning for those of you, don't mess with me or you will wake up in the nurses office….If you're lucky." Lightning was able to terrify half the class. "Lightning take a seat anywhere, there is an empty seat. Serah waved at her sister and pointed to the seat behind her, which was empty. "Lightning over here." Barts, Vaan, and Riku, were shaking their heads, because lightning managed to scare them.

"Ok, then Mr. Transfer come in." As Cloud walked in, Eye's closed, and instantly gave everyone the same tension Lightning did, he wrote his name on the black board.

"Name's Cloud Strife, nothing more, nothing less." He said and Serah immediately jumped out of her seat. "Cloud," Every one starred at her, "Do I…..Know you?" Cloud asked. Serah seemed to be hurt, as she sat back down, and then Cloud found himself in the only seat available behind Lightning.

"Hey do you know him," Lightning asked her sister, and everyone else in the group was shocked by the tone difference soldier to worried older sister.

"I do, but I don't think he remembers me, but don't you remember Lightning."

Lightning shook her head in confusion, "Guess he ain't the only one, Light, he was our very first friend, back when I was three he was four and you were six."


	2. First duel

Chapter 2

Lightning felt awkward in class, everybody was whispering, and she was getting paranoid, she sighed and sneak a peek at Cloud who was looking out the window, 'Is he really my first friend, I mean he is so, antisocial, ok I am to but he has a new level to it.'

After a few classes, Class 2-B was moved to the gym where the gym teacher Firion Thane, or Mr. Thane he was also know at this school when he was a student as the weapon master. Everybody was wearing the school's gym cloths but cloud, he wore Final high's cloths, the girls, except lightning wore Gray shirts with blue bloomers, and Lightning wore the guys clothing gray shirt and blue shorts. Cloud wore White shirt and black shorts, "All right Class I'm Mr. Thane let's get some stretches in then we will do combat practice, as you know our school is the sister school of Final academy and also Heart high. So in friendly competition the schools put up students to represent the school in duels. My job as Gym teacher is to prepare you to take part in the representation process, which is mandatory. Now start stretching."

The group was stretching together in a small clutter, separate from others; Cloud was stretching alone and the rest of the class stretch with their own groups. In the middle of stretching, the group was asking Lightning questions, "So Lightning, just to be sure you are Serah's older sister right," Asked Tidus. "What was your first clue smart one?" Lightning said a bit cold, "Ok, so Light why did you have to retake high school," Rikku asked. "Dropped out three years ago," "So that means you're supposed to be a senior," Said Vaan. "Well aren't you smart," Lightning said sarcastically. "Wow you don't have to be so cold Light." Terra said, "Yeah we are going to be stuck together for the rest of the year, and the next four after." Zidane joined in. "Great thanks for reminding me," Once again sarcastically. "I know that you're mad because you have to go to high school, but try to at least be friendlier to my friends." Serah asked her sister. "We just want to be close you know, make things go smoother." Yuna joined. "Whatever," Lightning finished her stretches.

"All right class every one find a training partner, and you can duel each other, pick up the practice weapons in the armory and nothing more than a broken arm." Firion had two practice swords on his hips a lance on his back and a bow on his shoulder, and an Axe on the lower part of his legs. "If anyone goes overboard, you deal with me." Lightning got herself a practice gun blade that shoots rubber bullets. She could help but notice what the group used for weapons, Tidus grabbed a lengthy two handed sword, Vaan a sword like the one Firion has, Yuna a staff and some guns, (All rubber bullets), Rikku two knives, Zidane the same as Rikku, Terra a rapier, Barts the same as Terra, Serah got a bow, it seems the other people in class used swords and shields, Light6ning notice cloud, talking to the teacher as the teacher nodded as if understanding and lead cloud to a different armory

"Hey what do you think he is going to use," Barts.

"Hoping he gets something you haven't mimed yet," Tidus said.

"Mimed," Lightning said confused.

"Oh right Lightning doesn't know." Serah said.

"I copy people's fighting style by using the same weapon as them; I plan on mastering all weapons. Like Firion Thane over there." Barts grinned.

"Then what challenge him," Rikku said.

"Yeah, though I think I would lose." Everyone chuckled a bit at his remark as they remembered the tales of glory about the teacher who were students.

"Think like that and you would already lose." Lightning said, as they looked at her.

"I guess you're right," Barts scratched his head.

They saw Firion return with Cloud who had six swords on his back, Two short blades two normal blades, a long blade and a two handed broad sword, as big as Tidus's. Everyone looked at Cloud like he was only having the swords to show off.

"You plan on copying that style, seven swords seem to be overkill, only Firion could possibly pull that off." Zidane said.

"Well I guess I have to try."

Lightning was interested that the Mysterious Cloud chose to wield six swords; she noticed the class already chose their partners, and it seemed, that Yuna and Serah are a pair along with, Rikku and Zidane, Vann and Tidus, Terra and Barts. She had no one else to duel but Cloud. Lightning walked up to Cloud, "So you think you can manage." Lightning said.

"…..We'll find out soon enough." Cloud said, again with the same monotone serious voice, he is really starting to annoy Lightning. Firion gave the permission to start the dueling, so Cloud and Lightning stood apart from each other 10 yards away, Lightning had her blade in gun mode, and as soon as Cloud drew the Two handed sword she slugged some shots at him, which he easily deflected, Lightning started to run to his left and tried to land a shot, Cloud simply Deflected everything, Lightning switched her gun to sword mode and charge at Cloud leaping into the air to deliver a downward strike, Cloud withstood the attack as the swords collided, Lightning getting annoyed by the defensive skill Cloud showed. She started to unleash a barrage of swings, over head swing to horizontal swing to diagonal and reverse diagonal, to reverse grip slash to a two handed vertical slash, all in which Cloud blocked with ease. Lightning held the position of her sword crossed with his, as she was starting to sweat, she stared at his, smirking face.

"…..That all?" Lightning got mad as she back flipped and shot a few more rounds that were deflected and quickly stuck again with her blade, Cloud jumped back and pulled out the long blade holding one in each arm. Lightning performed the same combination of slashing and jumping back to shot and back to slashing, to have everything fail. Lightning jumped back and was already breathing heavier than she thought she would.

Cloud on the other hand, barely started to sweat, he smirked, and "….My turn." He said as he ran up to lightning finally taking the offensive, In blurry movements as each sword purposely hit her sword, Lightning barley blocked most swings and knew a few were aimed for her sword, she was surprised as he let up and jumped back, her arms burning from the workout they received. But the brake was short lived as Cloud fused the two swords, to have an even bigger blade as he gave it a twirl and then held it.

"He fights with fusion blades!" Lightning said, as the class turned to watch their fight, some were already watching, but now the whole class had their eyes watching the duel between the trained soldier and the student.

Lightning had little brake as Cloud leaped for word to slash at Lightning with the fused sword and Lightning blocked but so regretted it, he already tired arms had to deal with a powerful strike from a heavy weapon. Cloud took the chance to kick her away and then once again fast movement leaving a blur, under hand, to over head, to diagonal slash, to horizontal, to spin over head slash, to reverse grip horizontal slash. The last swing knocked the sword out of her hands, as Cloud spun with the swing to stop with his elbow about to hit Lightning on the right side of her head accurately the temple.

There was a sharp whistle from some of the on viewers and, some gasps, Firion quickly ordered the class to the training as he gave Cloud and Lightning a chance to rest. Lightning recovered her gun blade and went to drink from the fountain right outside the hall, she noticed Cloud coming in behind her.

As she drank from the fountain, Cloud who had light sweat waited for his turn. When Lightning drank she stopped when Cloud said, "I expected more from a soldier."

"You want to fight again."

"Not interested."

"You only caught me off guard is all, I underestimated you, next time I won't."

Cloud just drank some water then walked to rejoin the class. "Hey," Lightning called out.

Cloud stopped and turned to face Lightning.

"I will get a rematch."

"…Sure."

They both returned to the class and since everyone else already won or lost their duel Firion let the class rest a bit before he sends us to get change and ready for lunch.

_**Did everyone seem in character, and yes I made up Firion's last name, review please if not kiss this fic good bye**_

.


	3. Memories of the past Serah

Chapter 3

Lightning, was now looking for a place to sit and eat in the cafeteria when he sister, waved her over. Lightning walked to her sister, "Follow me; the gang eats lunch in picnic area near the parking lot."

Sure enough Lightning saw, Tidus, Zidane, Vaan, Barts, Terra, Rikku, and Yuna sitting around eating their lunches while talking, Lightning sat nearby but not with as Serah took her place with the group. Lightning noticed a few other people on the roof with lunches, the normal talk amongst the group didn't interest her; she only replied or made comments when they talked to her.

"Lightning doesn't talk a lot does she," Rikku asked

"You wouldn't want to talk either if you were a trained soldier or you got ass kicked by a school boy." Zidane snickered.

"You want to test me, monkey boy." Lightning stated.

"Not now soldier girl, what was it that emo kid said, Not Interested." Zidane said.

"I don't think he is emo, just maybe socially uncomfortable." Yuna replied.

"Or depressed and is morning over something." Terra joined.

"Yeah, but does it really mater, it's not really our business, to find out if he has an emotional, problem, or he just is awkward." Vaan said.

"I just want to know why he forgot me, and of course you to lightning." Serah, spoke getting every ones attention.

"Serah, how did you meet Cloud?" Barts said

_Flash back time…._

_I first met Cloud when I was three, back in the park, when I was being bullied._

Some girls and boys were around a pink haired little girl who was crying, "Ha look at her she nothing but a baby, she is so stupid, I mean seriously she doesn't know what ten plus 15 is," the children where five years of age "Onee-san, Onee-san."

"Hey leave her alone!"

"Oh and why should w…. oh crap its Cloud, let's go."

Serah was till crying, when Cloud made everyone leave, "Hey you alright."

Serah stopped crying and reduced to sniffling, "Who are you."

"Name's Cloud, hey you want to swing."

"I don't know how."

"It's ok I'll push you." Cloud gave her his hand, as they played on the swing, and soon the slide and other stuff at the park, after a few minutes, Lightning shows up, "Serah, there you are, you ok, I found out some people where making fun of you."

"Yeah but Cloud saved me."

"A cloud saved you? Serah Clouds can't do anything to people."

"No Nee-san, I mean Cloud, this boy." She said as Cloud stood next to her.

"Is this your older sister Serah?"

"Yup her name is Lightning (Claire), she is six."

"Nice to meet you Lightning, (Claire)."

"So why would you help Serah."

"I don't like people making fun of others that are younger than them, even if there older than me."

"And how old are you?" Claire asked.

"I'm four."

That was our first meeting, and we been best friends since then that is till he moved. It was five years later; Cloud and I were at the play ground where we met, and we were at the swing, I wanted to tell him something, and he wanted to tell me something.

Serah was swinging on the swing, and when she stopped she looked at Cloud, he watching the skies and when He caught Serah starring at him she quickly blushed and looked away.

"Um, Cloud I need to tell you something."

"And I you Serah but you go first." Cloud gave her a smile.

She blushed, "umm, ok….I wanted to tell you that, for a while now I, I, I like you."

"I hope you do I mean we been friends for five years."

"No, I mean I like- like you." Serah was now looking away and was blushing mad now.

Cloud got off the swing and hugged Serah, "I like you to Serah, but…." Serah started to cry. "….I is moving, back to Gaia, look my dad left my mom, so now I'm the only family she got today my last day."

Serah started to cry, as Cloud kissed her cheek, "I got to go pack."

The next day I was at the hospital because the night before my parents got in a car crash, Lightning (Claire), was on her way over, but I had no idea what she was doing, and then, the rest is history, my parents died my sister changed her name to Lightning, she took care of me then eventually joined the GC. That's the short version.

_Flash back over._

"So that's how you guys met." Vaan said

"Bad luck after another, friend leaves parents die sister goes scary, no offence." Barts said.

"So Cloud wasn't always the scary type." Tidus said

"Guess he ain't emo." Zidane.

"I wonder what made him all antisocial." Terra.

Everyone was saying their own opinion on what might have happened. When they saw someone show up on a black motor bike, and when he parked he had the black school uniform and when he took off the black helmet, everyone saw Cloud, and he had lunch from Sonic. And he just leaned on his bike as he ate his foot long quarter pounder Coney and his tots.

"I thought we aren't allowed to leave the school to get food." Lightning said.

"We aren't, lucky bastard must have bribed a teacher." Zidane said.

Serah got up and walked to Cloud and stood in front of him. "Cloud, are you sure you don't remember me." Serah said with a very fragile voice. Cloud looked up at her afte whipeing his mouth and, put his bag to the side as he, crossed his arms.

"Look, Serah was it; I think I would remember a girl with pink hair near my age. I don't know who you are, and I don't really care now, I have one goal in mind, and I don't need someone who thinks they recognize me."

"But, do you at least want to know why I know you, I can remind you."

"Not interested." He said as he grabbed the bag and moved to a bench, further away as he left Serah there who had a tear come out of her eye.


	4. a few weeks later

Chapter 4

Weeks have passed, and Lightning has gotten close to the group, not close enough to start a conversation, but close enough to just hang with them. In Class while the other students struggle to keep pace with the teachers lesson's only Lightning and Cloud don't take notes, Lightning always gets a 100, Cloud gets a 100 and Serah gets a 100 everyone else is trying to get it perfect. In Gym class Lightning already beet everyone but Cloud in the duels, Lightning tried challenging Cloud multiple times but each time he said "Not interested." And Trained with Firion, since Mr. Thane, decided he will train the most advanced student. Serah always tried to talk with Cloud but he usually walks away and or says "Not interested."

Lightning was now heading to school with her sister and the group, when they were going to cross the stop Lights they saw Cloud at the nearby gas station refilling his bike. Serah looked away with the depressed look on her face she now has when she sees Cloud.

"Serah why do you care so much about Cloud, yeah he is your first friend and love, but he is a complete selfish jack ass," Rikku asked.

"It's just I wish we could be friends, how did he distance himself from everyone." Serah replied.

"Just forget him, he has zero friends and if you haven't noticed, he isn't your only friend now I mean look you have us," Tidus said as everyone nodded.

"And if you need a date I'm available." Zidane said.

Serah was now giggling and back to her normal self, "Thanks guys, but I won't give up on Cloud, I would like your help changing him back." Every one nodded and continued their normal route to school. Little did they know Cloud heard them thanks to his enhanced hearing?

"My old self….not interested," He said as he mounted his bike and drove to school.

When the gang arrived at school out in the courtyard in front of the school were a couple of juniors all talking and laughing, and as Serah's group was about to pass them they heard, "Hey look it's that one girl who had to repeat freshman year after three years." One guy said he had brown hair said, "It's not nice to talk bad about people Squall." "Listen boobs just chill." The girl punched the man who said that who had red hair. "Reno, next time call Tifa by her name." The man named Reno, got up rubbing his jaw, "Right Rude, sorry Tifa." "You better, you're lucky she held back." Another brunette said who was around Squalls arm. "Thanks Rinoa," Said the girl named Tifa.

Lightning was getting irritated as Squall just acted and made jocks about people who had to repeat grades, and as she clinched her fist, Serah grabbed her shoulder and shook her head. Lightning ignored her and went up to squall, "If you have something to say, say it to my face."

"Gladly, you must be pretty stupid to repeat freshman year for three years, not to mention the rumor that you got your as beet by another freshman, that's pretty sad."

"Squall why are you messing with her," Rinoa asked

"Because he is mad he has a small dick, that's why he likes to pick on people, makes him feel superior." Lightning said.

"Say that again bitch." Squall said as he pushed Rinoa aside.

"To get a reaction like that it must be true, little dick Squall." Lightning said.

Squall punched Lightning in the face and before she could react he kicked her and was about to continue until Serah got in the way, "Please stop!"

But Squall already in motion accidently hit Serah instead, and Lightning, got up and was about to beat the shit out of Squall, as Rude countered Lightning, Tidus and Vann moved to help Lightning as Reno and rude fought them off, Squall fighting Lightning as she dodge and punch him but was hit in the face By one of Squall's punches. And before the other could join the fight Cloud shows up, and jumps in punching Squall in the gut, then round house kicks him to a tree as he flipped into the air landing next to rude and held him down as Vaan, beat the shirt out of him, when Reno tried to grab Cloud and instead got kicked in the balls as Tidus slammed him to the ground.

Lighting, Cloud, Vaan, Tidus, now Barts, and Zidane got up, along with Rikku and Terra Yuna and Serah getting ready for a fight. As Squall, Rude, Reno, Tifa and Rinoa, but then Tifa gasped as she saw Cloud.

"Cloud!" She said, as Reno and Rude got a better Look at Cloud, "Hey it is Cloud," said Reno. "Long time no see." Rude said.

"…..Whatever." Cloud said, everyone just stopped and turned to the four friends, somewhat.

"Come on man don't be like that we are your buddies, remember." Reno said as he put an arm around Cloud giving him a nuggie.

Cloud tore Reno off him and said, "Never do that again, unless you only want one arm."

"Always the serious type." Rude said.

"Yeah why so Serious, why can't you just laugh and joke around with us like last time." Tifa said.

"Not interested." Cloud said as he was about to walk away, when Squall said, "Hey you with the chocobo head."

"Cloud turned around not showing any change in emotion, "I challenge you to a duel, after School, if you got the balls."

"I got more balls than you Mr. little dick Squall." Squall just got mad as he got everyone else in his group to walk away, as Tidus and the other guys laughed, as the girls just rolled their eyes and Lightning ran up to Cloud, "Cloud, how do you know them."

Every one became quiet as they awaited Cloud's answer, "They were just people I met back when I was nine." He said as he walked away.

"He became friends with them after he moved away from us, the same year." Serah said a bit shocked.

Every got to class and it was a normal day, Gym Claire took on Vaan and Tidus at the same time, Cloud training with Firion, at lunch The gang saw Cloud on his bike eating jack in the box instead.

"Lucky bastard, he befriended Firion and Firion covers for him when it's lunch time." Zidane said.

"Yeah teacher usually don't care, but only enforce it because they don't like there students or trust the students." Tidus said, as the guy's sigh knowing the Firion won't trust them. They soon noticed Tifa walking up to Cloud and they seemed to hear the conversation.

"Cloud, why can't you be happy you know be the good old Cloud, back when we were nine."

"….."

"You know what happened six years ago wasn't your fault; you couldn't stop what happened."

"Didn't, I didn't stop what happened…..if only I tried."

"Then you would have died with them."

"…"

"Look Cloud, they wouldn't blame you."

"They should, I was the reason why it happened."

"You know damn well that's a lie, it was all….."

"Tifa enough….." Cloud said as she walked away depressed.

This was When Lightning got up and ran to talk to Tifa, "Hey Tifa wait up."

The rest of the gang was shocked when a few minutes passed as Lightning returned to the group, "Tifa, tell them what you told me, tell them why Cloud is acting all anti social."


	5. Cloud's story Tifa's POV

Chapter 5

Everyone got quite as they listened to Clouds story told by Tifa, "Well I started three years ago that day, the day Zack and Aerith died, Cloud's closest friends." Tifa said as even people that walked by stayed and listened to Cloud's story but then walked away every now and then.

_Flashback~~~~_

"Hey Zack, Cloud wait up will yah." Said a tired Aerith with Tifa behind trying to keep pace, Cloud and Zack where basically running to the bus that took them back home.

"How about you walk faster," Zack called out childishly as he now ran backwards with a smile on his face. "Don't you want to get home; I heard my mom made a party for my birthday." Cloud said calmly as he walked, waiting for the girls to catch up, as Zack pouted for having to slow down.

When Tifa and Aerith caught up, Aerith was catching her breath so Tifa said, "How old you turning Cloud," Cloud smiled and made a thumbs up, "12 years old." Tifa and Aerith giggled at Clouds enthusiasm as Zack put an arm around the boy, "Awe, our baby brother has grown up." He said while whipping away fake tears, yes Tifa is a year older while Zack and Aerith are two years older.

"Come on Zack I'm not a child anymore I'm almost a teen like you guys." He said as he frowned pulling Zack of him, by that time they reached the bus station, and now had the normal child talk, "Today in Gym class I beat all the other 6th graders in CQC I'm now the best in my grade," Cloud said as Aerith gave him a sister like smile while Zack messed with his hair, "Wow that's amazing Cloud, maybe we can spend time together at my grandpa's doujo."

"Wow, Tifa asking Cloud out already." Zack said to the now blushing brunette, while Aerith gave her thumbs up. Cloud was now blushing; Tifa and Cloud always got teased by the older couple whenever they get along easily. They continued talking and teasing, then the bas came and they got on sitting in the same isle and continued with their small talk, halfway to their homes Cloud noticed a man who looked a bit shady in his opinion wearing a brown trench coat and brown hat covering his face, choosing to ignore it he continued their ride.

The time came when Cloud, enjoyed his party, when he came home, everyone he knew was there, he played games hit and broke a piñata, ping the tail on the chocobo, and got great gifts. Later on Zack took Aerith to his house so he can introduce his girlfriend and Promised to get Cloud his gift from home.

Cloud was so happy until he stumbled upon Johnny, the town bully/playboy kiss Tifa, when he went to go play in the back yard. Cloud ran back inside and closed the door, but if he stayed longer he would have seen Tifa smack Johnny. Tifa stormed into the house and tried to look for Cloud, but she couldn't find him, she asked her father if he seen Cloud, he said, he saw him go out to the front.

Tifa then walked outside and saw no sign of Cloud, she went back in to see if he was there again but that's when she panicked, and he wasn't anywhere. She ran outside and checked the neighbor hood, asked a man in a brown trench coat if he seen a blond hair boy, and the man pointed to a direction. Tifa nodded her thanks and ran off to the park knowing that's the only thing in that direction Cloud would head to.

After finding Cloud, sulking inside a plastic tunnel, she sat with him inside, "Hey," she said but frowned when she saw him look away and said nothing. "What's wrong Cloud?"

"Why would you care, just go back to your boyfriend."

"What boyfriend,"

"Johnny, I saw you two kiss." Tifa, was shocked as she started to hear Cloud sniff, and guessed he was crying, 'he likes me' she thought.

"Cloud, Johnny forced himself on me, I don't like him."

"But I saw you two kiss."

Tifa made Cloud face her and she saw his puffy pink eyes, and tear stained face, 'He is crying but he doesn't look like it,' She hugged him and whispered "Cloud I don't like Johnny, I only like one boy, and….that's you." She said blushing at the end. She felt Cloud hug her back, as they now fully embraced each other, "So, what do boyfriend and girlfriend do." Tifa asked.

"Don't they, hug hold hands and kiss when they start to get serious." Cloud said. Tifa and Cloud now walked to Zack's house to so they could walk together to the party, when at the door step they heard something break and a gun shot. Quickly Tifa jumped into the house followed by Cloud, they saw a seen on Zack's dad struggling to get a man's gun out of his hand, while they saw Zack's mom bleeding in a corner Aerith dragging her away from the fight. Cloud stood there paralyzed. Zack's dad made the man drop his gun and they were now fist fighting. Zack came into the picture with a revolver in hand, "Dad!" Mr. Fair was distracted long enough to lose the struggle and be thrown on a table knocked out as the man got his gun and shot at Zack. "Zack rolled away and but the man fired again getting a shot in Zack's stomach, Zack dropped the gun as Aerith cried out, when the man shot at her getting her in the liver. He then shot at Mr. Fair and turned to Tifa who already was in front of the man and managed to kick his gun out of his hand, using the martial arts she knew. The entire time Cloud was in shock, he saw the revolver Zack had and made a dash for it, when he got the gun he saw Tifa kick the man in the balls and backed away with a bruise on her face, that's when Cloud shot the man, he shot four rounds into the man's back then dropped the gun fell on his knees and trembled in fear.

Thing's happened quickly, they called the police and managed to get Zack and Aerith hospitalized but Mr. and Mrs. Fair died before the cops arrived, the cops escorted Cloud and Tifa to safety, and took over the crime scene. The news showed up and things happened.

_Flashback end~~~~_

"The next few days Cloud was always by Zack and Aerith's side at the hospital, every day I saw him less, and every day he got more serious and depressing. The second week of there hospitalization Zack and Aerith died. The next day I saw Cloud at the funeral, he had a wolf pendant around his neck and a silver watch, which I found out was his gifts from Zack and Aerith. Ever since he killed himself with training, the last time I saw him was two years ago he was so fatigue he was crawling back home, I carried him back to his house then he told me he was moving." Tifa finished her story.

The group now had different opinions on Cloud, "Hey Tifa if you want you can eat with us." Yuna, invited

"Thanks but I have to go to the roof, Rude and Reno aren't going to behave themselves." She said as she walked away.

"So, what was Clouds story I stop listening since I saw those huge Tits." Zidane damned himself with that sentence.


	6. Squall vs Cloud (you do remember)

Chapter 5

After lunch and the ass whooping Zidane received, the school day went on normally everyone doing well in their classes minus a few males, Tidus Zidane Vaan. While a few excelled or napped, Lighting Serah terra Barts and Cloud. At the end of classes most people heard about the duel that's about to happen on the roof, the strange transfer vs. the junior's toughest fighter Squall. Many had bets going on who would win as the teachers let the rumors go since it's allowed and common for duels to take place on the roof. Now as there was a small growing crowd of people on the roof surrounding two men, a small group of freshman pushed through the crowed to see better.

"Damn I can't see a thing." Zidane said as he tried squeezing threw a few people, occasionally tempted to squeeze a girls butt but after his comment about Tifa he resisted.

"Not our fault you're short," Vaan said as he had his hands behind his back watching over peoples shoulders. The rest all nodded agreeing, as they had no problem seeing.

"I hate all of you." Zidane said causing the group to laugh and making Lightning smirk, looking back at the two duelists Lightning notice that Cloud was weaponless while Squall had his personal gun blade in his hand.

"Ha, you challenge Squall to a duel but you don't have a personal weapon." Some people said taunting the weaponless blonde. "I bet he came to beg for mercy." Another said.

Cloud's eyes were closed as he waited, "Where's your weapon?" He heard Squall say in a monotonous voice. "My sword is still at shop being repaired, but a blade is a blade," Turning his head he looked towards the stairs where a man with short jet black hair and a big sword, the blade is the size of a small man, on his back as he walked towards Cloud and took the on his back In one hand and handed it to Cloud.

"Do be careful Cloud; this is a very important blade with a weighted history." The man said.

Taking the blade and easily holding it in one hand shocked many, "Thank you Ageal, I'll make sure to be careful, and pay for any damage done to it." Now taking the blade out of its sheath people noticed it looked like an overgrown kitchen knife.

Tifa gasped when she saw it as people looked towards her as she whispered. "The Buster Blade."

The man took his place leaning against the wall as Cloud now held the blade in front of him, "I will only need this single blade."

Both of the boys smirking now, got in their ready positions and then the wind picked up and as I died down Squall lunged forward intending to impale the blonde, but Cloud side stepped and kicked Squall in the stomach, But before he hit his target Squall front flipped over the kick, Squall swung the blade to Cloud's throat, but Cloud ducked under and swung his colossal blade with shocking speed planning on severing the taller man's torso from his legs. Squall jumped and with perfect timing and skill kicked of the buster blade propelling him skyward as he rained hell on Cloud with bullets. The recoil from the gun blade kept Squall in the air as Cloud managed to roll out of the hell storm from above.

By now the crowed was at awe by the two's speed and skill, being able to doge and counter the attacks coming at them in speeds that in a scenario one mistake could cause them the fight. 'Is this the skill upper class men possess, is that the skill Cloud hidden,' was the thoughts of a certain Guardian corps member.

As Squall landed he turn and saw the monster blade about to cleave his head as he ducked by leaning backwards but when he came back up Cloud's right fist was already an inch close as Squall took a haymaker to the face, sending him flying.

Ageal smirked from his spot, 'using his left hand to swing the blade as a distraction, he used the momentum of the blade to make his punch more effective, combined with his normal strength equals one hell of a punch.'

Cloud took this chance to leap after Squall in one of his signature moves "Braver" to finish the fight but Squall rolled away and slugged some shots at Cloud while rolling. Cloud blocked the bullets with the blade and instantly blocked the diagonal slash intended for his shoulder when Squall recovered and charged him, both boys tried to get the upper hand when Cloud smirked as he pushed with all his strength making Squall jump back less he fell to the ground.

"Come on Cloud kick his ass!" Zidane said as he and Tidus acted like children watching a very epic fight….witch they are.

"I still don't see what you like about him." Terra spoke to Yuna pointing towards Tidus acting a fool with Zidane.

"He is fun, sweet and romantic at times." Yuna said. "Come on Cloud cut his arms off." Yuna shouted scaring Terra, "And he kinda rubs off ya." Yuna said with a now sweet smile further scaring Terra.

"He is mainly an idiot." Rikku snickered.

Squall smirked he felt the adrenaline pump into his veins, this is his kind of fight, Challenging fast and most importantly no idiot boasting. Squall took aim and fired as Cloud closed the distance between them; Cloud swung his blade vertically as Squall dodge to the side slashing towards Cloud. There is now a small cut on Clouds left cheek as Squall is the first to draw blood. The crowd cheered for Squall as he remained stone faced but on the inside he was smiling.

Cloud reached and touch his wound, then faced Squall with a stone face but to Squall's confusion saw Cloud's eye's full of anger and hate. 'If that's all it takes to piss him off, he must have issues.' Then Cloud's eyes returned to being emotionless.

Squall charged slashing at his opponent but every swing his blade met another until the defender countered, instead of blocking the next swing Cloud simply let it miss barely, causing the blade to ruin his sleeve and making Squall stumble forward. This is where shit get's real, before Squall recovered, Cloud trucked him with his shoulder, knocking Squall of balance, then instantly swung his blade at full strength disarming Squall, he then stabbed the blade in the floor while he round house kicked Squall away from his blade, and chased Squall.

Squall was hit hard, the shoulder to the chest knocked the air out of him, and the kick to his head dazed him as he saw a blonde blur come at him, by luck he blocked the left hook to his face countering with a left jab. Cloud ducked under the jab and launched a killer right hook to the diaphragm making Squall bounce an inch off the ground. Squall lost whatever air that was in his lungs as what felt like a train crash into him, and his punishment wasn't over.

Cloud followed with grabbing Squall's head and by dragging it to connect with his right knee, breaking Squall's nose. Cloud let the recoil from the knee to the face launch Squall's head back as he brought a dislocating heel drop kick to Squall's left shoulder, bringing Squall to one knee. Cloud finishing by kicking his knee dow so Squall fell on the floor, and got on top a punched with all his strength in his right arm knocking Squall out, with his right hand. All this happened in quick snake like strikes that took less than Ten seconds and the fight was over due to one mistake.

Cloud left Squall on the floor as he retrieved the Buster blade putting it in its sheath, returning it to Ageal, as the crowed was stunned and will, Squall's friends help him get medical attention. Lightning Noticed Cloud heading downstairs as she made the choice to follow him.

By now even Barts and Vaan were talking excitedly with Zidane and Tidus about the fight, heck even Rikku was a part of it, as Yuna stood next to her boyfriend and Terra was trying not to be excited about the fight and lecture the boys to stop being so childish.

"Come on Terra you have to admit that was cool." Barts said While Zidane was by my term "Flipping a shit."

"That was awesome Cloud was like punch knee kick punch and then stares at him and was like 'you ain't worth my time', then walks away like a bad ass." While acting out everything he said.

"I wonder if he can train me, I want to move that fast that will help in my fights and my games of Blitz Ball." Tidus of course.

Serah was Smiling at the groups antics as she notice Lightning followed Cloud down stairs. "Hey guys I'm going to get my sister." As soon as she said that the group of her friends followed her.

Cloud was heading downstairs when he heard a voice, "Hey wait up." He turned to face Lightning catch up to him. "How did you get so strong?" was her question.

"Training." He said as he gestured for her to walk with him down the hallway when they reached it. "Ok, what do you plan to do with that strength after you graduate and won't be able to participate in the competitions?"

"Live," He said, pissing Lightning off, as he gave her one of his smart ass smirks.

'Damn him and his smart ass answers and sexy smirk….wait did I just thought that?' "Gee, didn't think you would live after, I meant career."

"I don't know Soldier program and fight on the front lines in any wars or kill some unbeatable monster, PSICOM, and take out monsters Stay and defend our country, Maybe Guardian corp. and defend just a city and take down local gangs and criminals, something with action." He finally said.

"You know I think that's the most you said at one time." Lightning smiled.

"And I think this is the first you didn't interrogate me about my past or attitude." 'Her smile it makes me feels…..warm?'

'Still a smart ass,' Lightning shrugged "you be the same if you found out we had a past no one remembers and then you have to repeat high school, you be in a bad mood, and be more socially awkward."

"I guess I would, is there something you need." Cloud now stopped and faced her with an eyebrow raised.

"I would like for you to train with me." She said in an embarrassed whisper.

'Great another girl wanting to get into my pants.' "Not interested." Cloud said as he was about to walk away convinced Lightning was trying to get closer to him..

"Not interested, look I just want to get stronger to protect the people who can't fight back!" She shouted at him.

Cloud stopped and turned around shocked but didn't show any emotion, he held the same face when he brutally beat down Squall, the eyes of a warrior. "Why is that?"

"You probably won't care but Serah and I were orphans," Lightning's voice got from angry to somber after she said that, "Growing up was hard and a struggle, poor nutrition, little luxuries, low finances, and street thugs always trying to abuse us. I just want to make the streets less dangerous and make everyone feel safer….. That's why I'm a Guardian for this city."

Cloud sighed; as he made eye contact Lightning saw pain in his eyes, as if he knew the struggle and as if something was making him feel guilty. "I could empathies with you… after school meet my where I park my bike, then I'll take you to train at my home, don't be late cause I'll leave after 15 minutes from the final bell."

Lightning was shocked for a moment but notice he was waiting for a replied, so she said the smartest thing she could, "ugh, ok." She then heard Cloud smiled and gave a short laugh, and it was a deep chuckle that warmed her heart. She couldn't believe mister hardcore emo was laughing and smiling as he now faced her with a small smile on his face. "Good to see Claire is still Claire." He said as he walked out the building heading to his bike.

"Wait" Lightning said as she ran after him outside the building right when he placed his goggles on and was revving his bike, back towards her. "You remember?" She said as if in a dream.

Cloud turned small smile to his face, "just one memory, Later Light." He said as he drove off."

Lightning couldn't help to blush at his smiling face, as her own smile formed as she saw his retreating form. 'Seams the Cloud we know is still somewhere in that anti social, strong, sexy mess, whoa Claire what are you thinking of.'

Just then Serah spooked her sister saying, "So you and Cloud got friendly behind our backs judging from the smile on your face."

Lightning turned to see the gang all give her shit eating grins as she knew she was about to be teased by all of them despite what she says.

_** Ok sorry for the late update guys Christmas break was spent on a cruise and then a few weeks at Puerto Rico, the other stories will be updated before February hopefully, and the FF7&IS story will not be made, do to rethinking and to many stories out. **_


	7. Filler

Chapter 7

In a room as the sun slowly starts to break though the window giving enough light to show a simple bedroom with cream walls and oak wood floorboards, Sleeping in a queen sized bed with white/pink sheets was Lightning sleeping. The Alarm clock next to her bed was about to go off when Lightning's eyes slowly opened. Stopping the clock before the alarm went off; lightning threw the sheets off her as she sat on the edged and stretched her back raising her arms above her head. Getting up Lightning starts to peel off her Pink Pajamas as she makes her way to the shower, and after taking care of her hygiene Lightning quickly throws on a Navy blue Tee and black cargo shorts. Stopping to make sure she didn't look like a complete mess Lightning then went out her room, and quickly down the stairs to the living room where she turned to enter the kitchen where Serah, Still dressed in her girly heart pajamas, just started cooking breakfast.

"Hey Serah what are you making, it smells good." Lightning said walking to the stove as eggs and sausages and other vegetables were cooking.

Serah, had shock on her face to see her sister awake so early, and dressed none the less. "I was planning on breakfast burritos, what are you planning dressed so early in the Moring?"

Making her way to the dining table, which isn't too far, lightning choose her seat and rested her chin in her hand. "Cloud told me to come for some morning training, something about needing to prepare me for next week."

Getting the plates ready Serah starts to make some breakfast burritos, "So you and Cloud are training even on the weekends, if I didn't know any better I would think that you two are going out."

Falling from her hand and hitting the table Lightning quickly got up slamming her hands where her face just was, face flushed pink, "w-w-w-what we're just training n-n-nothing else."

Serah now was having her teasing grin on as she walked over to the table setting the plates down, "I know but the other students don't." She said as she went back to get them drinks.

Blushing heavier Lightning looked away from her sister as she remembered how much time she spent with Cloud. They talked more in class, almost as much as Serah and her friends did, every day they would spar in gym class, leaving the other freshman to watch in awe at the two most advanced students of their grade. At Lunch Cloud would bring her something from outside the school and talk with her about after school training. Then every day she rides with Cloud on his bike to his house to train. From the outside it might look like they were a couple, considering how anti social Cloud is.

Serah walking back to the table noticed her sister's flush face make a small smile, she knew her sister was thinking of Cloud. Gaining a small sad frown she placed the drinks down and the two sisters had a nice peaceful breakfast. When they were finished Light helped with the dishes and then looked at the clock across the kitchen.

"Oh no 8:00 late." Finishing the last dish Lightning ran to the door taking her gun blade, and saying a quick good bye to her sister, she opened the door to see Cloud dressed in a white Tee and Tan cargo pants on about to knock on the door.

"Cloud!" Lightning said in shock, Serah turned her head at the name and peek her head round the corner to see the blonde.

"You're late, I figured I should have to go pick you up since it might have been a bit early." Cloud said a little boredom in his voice.

"Sorry, guess I wasn't paying attention to the time." Light apologized to the younger teen, hand on the back of her neck.

"Its alright, it's Saturday and we got a long morning ahead of us." He said as he lead Light to Fenrir his bike, handing her the helmet he placed his goggles on and headed back to his house. Neither of the two notices Serah as she walked to the door way as Cloud drove off, a sad look on her face. "Cloud….."

Once reaching Clouds house Lightning got of the bike and gave Cloud the helmet. Taking the helmet Cloud put it and his goggles under the compartment under the seat, then Cloud led Lightning to the back yard. Despite how many times Lightning came to Clouds home she never actually been inside the house.

The house was a European style two story house, made of stone and his front yard surprisingly had flowers of many types and two trees both cherry blossom trees. He also had a walk way the starts from the sidewalk next to his mail box that snaked to his front door. He had a double garage and he had a small dirt pathway to the backyard. The back yard was littered with training dummies, obstacle courses a duel area and a small building for weight lifting. Overall like the gym of our school.

Cloud notice Lightning examining his house again, he waited till she noticed they stopped. "So what are we doing today?" She asked slowly starting to stretch her legs and back.

"First I have to tell you that next Monday they will start ranking the strength of all freshmen," Seeing Lightning's confused face he continued, "and then they will separate the Students who have already taken the super shot. The super shot increases you potential to a higher level making you super human." Lightning was about to ask what does he mean till Cloud answered without being asked. "The super shot is given to every student as a freshman, and even though it makes you super human you don't exactly get a power boost from the start. For example if you reached 75/100 % of your natural strength the shot will increase you potential, 75/200 %. I already got the shot, and the shot consist of three stages, The Cold, Burn, then the Pain, depending on which stages you surpass depends how much stronger you can get.

Lightning had a look of understanding as she noticed the "upper" classmen and Cloud seem ridiculously strong, she even noticed the graduates from Fantasy high that were in the guardian corps were always the best, but one thing bothered her. "What do you mean by surpass?"

"When they give you a shot the liquid slowly enters your body by a fraction of a ounce, the first few milliliters of the virus cause a unnatural extreme chill to infect your body, and trust me its frozen hell. After s few more milliliters you go through a burning hot felling making a dessert's blaze seem like a cool breeze. The final stage is the worse because by now the entire virus is inside your system, every single cell you have will be mutated to support the virus, the pain will be the worse you ever felt even after death, they will stop the process if you tap out or black out." Cloud stated.

Lightning swallowed trying to imagine the effects of the virus, "How much will each phase raise you by?"

"The cold takes it from 100 to 150, the heat takes 150 to 225 the pain raises it to 300."

Lightning was taking her time soaking in what was just said, "What phase did you go through?"

"I got pass the pain, anyways enough talk, we are going to start with 10 sets of 20 pushups and military curls. Then we're going for the Suicide run." Cloud smirked when he saw Lightning's nervous face.

Back at the Farron house hold Serah is now fully dressed in a pink shirt and white skinny jeans; Serah was now watching T.V. but not really paying it attention. She was thinking about Cloud, 'I thought since Cloud spent more time with Claire he might be his normal self.' Sighing as she remember Cloud acted the exact same way since the first day, except for the fact he talks and spars with Lightning more often, not to mention occasionally getting her some outside food. 'I want Wendy's too.'

"Why does Lightning get to be with Cloud all the time, I knew him first, I was his friend first, and I-I loved him first!" Serah said as she screamed the last part into a couch pillow.

"You loved who first?" Serah turned shock on her face as she saw Terra and Rikku there.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here." Serah said turning into a shade of pink from the embarrassment.

"We were going to go around, did you forget?" Terra asked

"Never mind that, so tell me who this guy is." Rikku asked teasingly.

Serah blushed deeper and was about to say something until Terra saved her, "knock it off Rikku, she will tell us when she wants."

Rikku pouted and muttered about fun killers as Serah gave Terra a grateful look, "Wait, where is Yuna?" Serah asked.

"She spending time with Tidus, come on that new movie is about to start." Rikku said as she now dragged Serah out the house with Terra following behind, muttering about impatient friends.

After the suicide workout, Lightning was now covered in sweat and is now lying on her back catching her breath.

Cloud wiping of his sweat walked up to Light and threw a clean towel on her face, "Come on it wasn't that bad was it." He said innocently.

Sitting up Lightning wiped he sweat and glared at Cloud, "you're not human." Cloud just smirked and looked at the time on his phone.

Getting up Lightning started to head to the bus stop, "Hey Light, since you finished early, I'll treat you to some lunch." Lightning turned to see Cloud arms crossed and waiting for a reply.

Blushing and then trying to sound bored Lightning said "Sure why not."

"I'll pick you up in a hour or so." Cloud said as he waved goodbye as he headed for his house.

After a bus ride home Lightning took a shower and now is standing there clad in black bra and panties as she stared at her clothes unable to decide on what to wear, 'Come on Claire just pick something, it's not like it's a date.'

Lightning grabs a red blouse and black skinny jeans, 'there Cloud should like this,' she thought smiling to herself as she felt something she never felt before, it was warm and cozy. 'Wait, why should I care if he likes it or not, we are just friends?' Shaking away her thoughts lightning put on her clothes, and then put on some matching shoes. Looking at the mirror next to her closet, Lightning made sure everything was oks no wrinkles, hair is neat, and then she clears her throat.

"H-hey Cloud, where are we going? Do you like my clothes, d-don't misunderstand I didn't were this cause I'm with you I just wanted to where something that I haven't wore in a whi-wait what the hell am I doing!" as she shouted that the doorbell rang. 'He's here!'

Quickly heading to the door she stopped before calming her thoughts and getting rid of the alien feeling. Opening the door she saw Cloud in a black hoodie unzipped and a red shirt underneath, wearing black baggy jeans and black shoes. He was wearing the silver watch and wolf pendant he got from his two deceased friends.

Lightning was to taking in Cloud's appearance, Lightning now starts to feel the strange feeling from before, as Cloud says, "I brought my car this time, that way it will be more comfortable." Cloud said as he pointed to the black Ferrari with silver tribal markings that compliment it perfectly.

"How did you afford that?" Lightning said shocked. Cloud answered, "It was a gift."He said with a small sad smile appeared. Taking note of the tone, Lightning just grabbed his hand and took him to the most aerodynamic Ferrari Lightning ever saw, Cloud was stunned by the action then snapped out of it when they reached his car, there was a sticker on the wind shield and it read _Meteor,Wutai._

Cloud notice Lightning reading the sticker, "Yes this is a Wutai companies Meteor, their version of a Ferrari."

As Cloud pressed a button on his car keys, the doors opened showing they are scissor doors. Cloud got in like normal but Lightning just stared in awe, and then got into the car to see a luxurious inside with neon colors of green and blue outlining the finest leather seats Lighting ever saw, it was like she was in a futuristic car. Cloud smirked at how Lightning looked all over the car as if in a trance, "Morphus play playlist 4,"

Then the car replied in a butler like man voice, "Yes master strife," As Alternative/rock music played, "Hope you don't mind Linkin Park." Cloud said as 'Lost in the echo' played in the car with perfect surround sound balance.

"Not at all, where we heading?"

"I was feeling like getting some Italian food, how bout Olive Garden?" Cloud shrugged as he turned the car on with a smooth roar of the engine and drove into the street heading to most of the restaurants are.

"Ugh, sure" Lightning said, as she never really ate out unless on special occasion, or when she had the money. Most of the money goes to pay of the house and give Serah spending money so the best she ever ate was Serah's cooking, which she doesn't mind.

Back to Serah's Group the Trio of friends, after watching the movie, chose to just walk around as they talked about Music, artist, boys, and recipes, Terra and Serah where trading recipes as Rikku watch and listened, she couldn't cook but she likes to know what in what she eats. "I'm hungry, let's go get something," Rikku said as the talk about ingredients and food got her hungry.

"Ok we got a Jack in the box, Apple bees, panda express and olive garden nearby," Serah, said.

"Ewe no fast food I want something healthier." Terra said.

"Terra, you never like to eat fast food." Rikku complained.

"And you want fast food all the time, especially near a Wendy's" Terra countered.

"Hey their Bacconators are heaven in a bun."

"More like heart attack on a bun."

"Ok then let's just go to apple bees?" Serah said.

"Ohh I know lets go to Olive garden I heard Yuna and Tidus were going to eat there, we can spy on their date."

"You're childish Rikku," Terra said as Serah giggled.

"Olive garden it is, I might not be able to pay fully but,"

"Don't sweat it, we got you covered, just pay us back when you can." Rikku said as Terra nodded. (Oh shit everyone is going to olive garden)

Zidane, Barts, and Vaan came out of panda express satisfied when Zidane said, "Holy, shit is that a Meteor, from Wutai automotives." The other boys looked to were Zidane pointed as they saw the #1 luxury car in the world pull into Olive garden.

"Wow, it has tribal marks too." Vaan said.

"What's the big deal, cars are just cars." Bart's said shrugging.

"Your right, but you know what else, Chocobos are just Chocobos." Zidane said as Vaan tried to not laugh at remembering Bart's favorite thing of all time.

"Take that back!" Barts said "Chocobos are god's gift to the world."

"Hey lets go check the car out," Zidane said ignoring Barts and he and Vaan crossed the street to look at the Meteor, but as soon as they saw who got out the car they all quickly jumped behind the Olive garden sign, as they watched Cloud and Lightning both dressed well, as Zidane whispered something about sexy older women, and lucky bastards.

Watching the two enter together, they came out of hiding, "You don't think they are." "Dating?" Vaan finished for Barts.

"What the fuck, he is like a freaking god of war, he has two of the best luxury vehicles in the world and he gets a really hot girl with ease." Zidane was now saying why god has abandoned him as the other two boys ignored his antics.

"It makes since, I mean they have been hanging out together more than they have than with anyone else." Barts said, as Zidane now had anime tears since he was being ignored.

"Hmm, ok let's go guys." Vaan said, as he and Barts were about to leave until, "WAIT!"

They turned to see Zidane with the gleam in his eye that said he had a mischievous idea. "Let's spy on them and, take pictures for black mail."

The other two, continued to walk away until Zidane appeared in front of them out of no were, making the boys jump back in shock, "How did you."

"Just think about it guys, we can black mail them to do stuff for us."

Vaan imagined himself driving in Meteor to school with Cloud in a butler suit and Lightning in a maid suit. Barts imagined having a spar with Cloud to copy his fusion blade technique, as Lighting would give him a towel and a bottle of water after the sweat he had after words. Zidane just imagine driving on Fenrir, like an idiot the pulling to a street corner to see Lightning in a very skimpy outfit, as he picks her up and take her to a hotel. Now all the guys were going into the restaurant.

As they are entering Serah's group appeared, and Rikku instantly pointed out the Meteor luxury car as she ran up to it and bounced around too energetically, the other girls giggling at their friends childishness.

"Rikku, hurry up before Yuna is done with her date," Terra said, trying to get the blonde away from the car so she doesn't set of the alarm.

Taking a quick picture Rikku rejoined the group to enter the restaurant.

Cloud and Lightning sat in a booth as they ordered their meals, Cloud starting off with a Caesar salad and Lightning a soup. "Thanks again Cloud, you sure you want to pay for me, I don't want to impose."

Cloud nodded, "don't worry this place is cheap plus you deserve it you worked hard today." Cloud as he reassured Lightning. 'Cheap,' Lightning thought as she looked at the nearly 15 dollar meals they ordered.

"So what is it you remember so far, about me and Serah?"

"Not much just we were childhood friends and we meet at a park when we were really young."

"Same here, but I think Serah remembers more."

"Really?"

"Ya," When she said that the waiter gave them their starters and gave Cloud his lemonade and Lightning her sweet tea.

Yuna and Tidus finished and are waiting for the waiter to give Tidus the debit card he used. "I think your dad will be mad you used his debit card," Yuna giggled

"So what, the old man has more than enough money." Tidus said just then he heard a voice, "Hey isn't that Lightning's voice and Cloud as well?" Yuna stopped, and listened and she heard it to.

"Back when I started being in the Guardian corps, I remembered they had my locker rigged with water balloons, and as I opened it after the P.T., I got soaked as the other squad members said, That should cool you of, as they laughed."

Cloud made a small laugh sound and tried not to smile; Lightning then leaned forward and said "Oh, is the emo blonde laughing."

Cloud raised an eyebrow and "Emo?"

"Well you don't talk to anyone and you wear black all the time everyone thinks your emo, ."

"And now it's chocobo, wow how original Ms. Polly in my pocket." Lightning immediately blushed and calling him an idiot and liar about not keeping secrets, while Cloud smirked.

Yuna and Tidus now saw the two older teens not that far from them sitting in a booth. "You think there on a date." Tidus asked, and noticed Yuna watching like it was a romantic scene in a movie, as she shushed him. Smiling he just continued watching the scene with his girl.

The guy group was about to get seats when the girl group came in and noticed them, "Ah, Guys what a coincidence." Serah said as the guys turned to them, "Shh Serah we don't know how close they are so don't be speaking to loud," Vaan said as he motioned the girls closer.

"What are you guys doing here," Terra asked

"We could ask the same." Barts relied

"We planned on spying on Yuna's date." Rikku said, as terra face palmed, "Rikku they aren't supposed to know."

Rikku rubbed the back of her head as she gave a tehe and then the guys said, "Well we saw Cloud show up in a Meteor with Lightning. Serah instantly felt some pain in her heart. "You mean the meteor outside?"Rikku said.

"Yes why does he get all the good things?" Zidane said, as Rikku agreed with him.

Ignoring the two the rest continued, "Cloud is here with Lightning, Do you think it's a date." Terra asked. Again Serah felt pain in her heart as she heard 'date'.

"I think so; we are here to find out." Vaan said. Then after settling things out they all agreed to spy on Cloud and Lightning, and now had a table where they can see the couple. Serah's jealousy growing by the second.

As Cloud and Lightning finished their meal, Cloud finished his story about attending Wutai private middle school, "Then as I was trying to have lunch that Yuffie chick appeared saying, 'I made some cookies today, Sempai.' Then she sat next to me and we had our normal lunch. She kept telling me about evil teachers and bitchy students, she made the boring private school interesting."

"And is Fantasy high interesting to you,"

"Yeah, there are a bunch of lively students, and there is that group you hang with that stand out, and now there is you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, at first you wear annoying but now it's fun sparring with you even if I kick your butt all the time," Lightning gave him a glare. "And training with someone else is fun, watching you progress, makes me know I'm doing something right."

"Really, you feel you're doing something right," Lightning sounding curious

Showing a sad smile "Yeah, I feel as if I won't lose you again,"

Lightning miss understanding what he said blushed the color of her blouse, and the uninvited ears misunderstood as well.

"W-w-w-what are y-y-you saying, idiot." Cloud looked up and then places a hand on his neck and smiled eyes closed, "Guess I am an idiot for worrying."

Lightning just stared as Cloud was smiling and laughing a bit, then a younger Cloud replaced the other as she remembered the younger Cloud making a promise.

_ At a train station a nine year old Cloud and his parents were about to get on a train when Cloud heard someone calling his name, "Cloud!" a 11 year old Lightning yelled as she hugged him as a few tears came down her face, "You never told me you were leaving,"_

_ "I'm sorry I just didn't want to see you cry," Cloud said as Lightning back up and slapped him, "Idiot, so you planned on leaving then letting me cry with being able to say goodbye." Lightning's tears came out faster as Cloud now hugged her, "I'm sorry Claire. Claire looks at me." Claire looked up to see a smiling Cloud, "I'll make you a promise of a lifetime, I promise to come back and see you again."_

_ "Really," Claire sniffed. "Then promise me another thing."_

_ Cloud nodded, "Anything."_

_ "When you come back we will get married."_

_ "o-ok." Said a completely red face Cloud as Claire then kissed him on the cheek, as he boarded the train and watch it leave. 'You'll keep your promise, right?'_

"Hey Lightning, we should get going." Lightning was snapped out of the flash back as she looked at Cloud standing next to her.

Getting up Lightning had tears in her eyes as she clung on to Cloud, quickly sitting next to Lightning back in the booth shielding her from sight. "Light what's wrong?" Cloud asked shocked and worried.

"Nothing just let me stay like this for a while." Lightning started to control her tears as she was still in Cloud's embrace.

Yuna had a tear in her eye as she watched what happen, she didn't mean too but she used a materia to read their thoughts and she understood everything. Tidus on the other hand stayed watching while in his mind he was like oh my god, sooooo boooorrrring.

The other group everyone was shocked instead of Serah, if anything she was really heartbroken, she started to seethe at the site of Cloud and Lightning in each other's arms.

Now that Lightning calmed down she looked at Cloud, and right when he was about to ask if she was alright, Lightning closed her eyes "You came back," and kissed him, shocking everyone who knew them. When they parted Lightning quickly got away from Cloud "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I was I was."

"Light, we should probably talk about this more privately like in the car." Cloud said in a low nervous voice as he and Lightning were now really red in the face. As they drove off Yuna and Tidus made their way out as did the other group, when they bumped into each other.

"Did you guys, see that to." Vaan asked.

"Yeah, it was shocking." Tidus said.

Yuna noticed Serah's downcast look, "Serah you alright?"

Serah had her fist clinched so hard her knuckles were white, and her jealousy was like an aura. "Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be, everything is just sugar and rainbows, nothing wrong I'm alright, I'M ALRIGHT." Serah said clearly by the way she spoke something cause her to snap, and her friends know that a Serah who snapped is a dark Serah indeed.


	8. I don't like needles

Chapter 8

For those who don't know now I cancelled the PJ and FF7 crossover, look at the summary of "home front" for my explanation. _** For those of you who don't give a flying fuck, continue reading and ignore the stuff up top.**_

Inside the privacy of Cloud's car, Lightning wanted to jump out of the car and just escape into the next city around new Bodhum; she can't believe she let herself get caught on emotions from the past. Even if they came like an avalanche that could destroy a town, it was too overwhelming. Lightning didn't like the deafening silence that they drove in, it was too suspenseful. While Lightning tried to shrink into her seat she glanced at Cloud's face, it looked as if it were made of stone; it was not going to move. The moment Cloud disrupted the silence with his voice it was as if it were an explosion from a nuclear factory, so obviously she flinched.

"I'm sorry about the traffic you should have been home as soon as training was over." Lightning was so shocked, and confused, she looked out the window to see they were easily heading to her house in amazing time. Then she realized he was pretending he never took her out to eat and what happened never happened. Lightning let out a small sigh, but a part of her felt sad that he will never want to remember what happened. "It's ok, it's not like you can control traffic." She played along; at least she would soon be home. The awkwardness inside her was making her die from the inside out like a disease.

It felt like a punishment from hell till she got to her house, apologizing about making him drive her home and not even getting a reply from the man. Watching the car drive away Lightning waited a bit then ran into her house, went straight into the base men were she changed onto a Tan shirt and basket ball shorts that were black, she also had boxing gloves on as she took out her frustration on the heavy bag in front of her.

Lightning had kept punching till it was almost nighttime, when she noticed the bag is severely dented her gloves worn down and her fist aching. Taking of her gloves Lightning headed to the bathroom to rid herself of the sweat she worked up.

_**The next day…**_

Once again Lightning sent a glance to her sister Serah with concern, then she sighed as she ignored the lesson on different types of positions you take to take down a powerful monster in a small group. 'What is going on with Serah, she didn't wake me up, make breakfast, and she left for school without me.' These were the thoughts that consumed her head. 'Did something happen when she went out, did she get robbed. No she would have told me, did her friends bully her? No they are all still happy around each other, but they all quieted down when I walked in. Oh my god did Serah get raped, that might explain the look she gives me when she does look at me.' Lightning recalls when Serah gave her a very pained look, the worst look Lightning ever saw on her sister. "I must find out!"

"Find out about what Miss Farron?" Mr. Onion (FF3 main character) asked, "What don't you understand?"

Lightning sat back down embarrassed at her outburst, and then she felt hurt. Everyone was laughing at her, everyone but Serah. Serah acted as if Lightning wasn't even in the class. Just then Cloud walked into the class and casually made his way to his seat, as if he was here the entire time. "Mr. Strife, you're late." Mr. Onion said. "You will have to forgive me, Mr. Onion. I had package I had to receive before arriving here."

When he said that that's when the students finally noticed the big rectangular bag he had strapped over his shoulder, the bag looked like a sheath for a giant sword, attracting more attention than Cloud liked judging by his slightly twitching eyebrow.

"Ok fine, you will owe me an essay on this later due next week on Monday." Cloud nodded to the punishment, and class continued on, but Lightning noticed something that no one else did. Serah gave the most hateful face Lightning ever witnessed when Serah noticed Lightning starring at Cloud. 'What was with that look, it was as if she saw me as if I took something from her. I have to talk to her in gym class.

Later that day, Lightning and the rest of the girls are in the locker room changing, Lightning was already in her gym shirt and was about to put on her shorts when she saw her sister about to change. 'Might as well talk to her about this now.' Forgetting to put on her shorts she walked over to her sister. "Hey Serah, we need to talk." Lightning said but was annoyed that Serah just replaced her uniform for her gym clothes, when Serah was about to put on her shorts, "Serah, what's wrong you are not yourself, did something happen?" Lightning said, worry mixed with authority was used in her tone.

Serah just placed the last of her gym clothes on and gave her sister a look, the look was an ocean of emotions, the most noticeable were those of pain and anger swirling like a hurricane. "Something did happen, at olive garden." With that Serah pushed pass the stunned Lightning and walked out Leaving Lightning standing in the locker room with just her shirt and underwear on. 'Holy shit she knows what happened that day, with me and Cloud!'

Later when Lightning changed into her gym clothes, she arrived in time to her Firion ask all the people who haven't taken the shot to get in line and wait for their turn to walk into the coaches office to receive the shot from the nurse. Cloud was the only one who stepped out of line as he went up to Firion to ask something, Cloud walked to the armory and when he came out the bag that he had wasn't with him. Cloud turned his head and caught Lightning looking at him, causing Lightning to look away. Cloud just shook his head, and then walked up straight to Lightning getting her attention by forcing her to look at him face to face, he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "a word of advice, do not think about when one stage will end and when the other will start, it makes the process feel longer." And with that he went back to talking with Firion, along with 3 other students who just got there shots. "How were they done so fast," Lightning then noticed that every 10-20 seconds someone walks into the office while another leaves.

Lightning noticed that Tidus was next, then after 20 seconds he didn't come out, instead after 20 seconds they heard an ear shattering shout of pain. Instantly Lightning recalled what Cloud told her yesterday. _Stage one is a Frozen hell, Stage two makes desserts blaze seem like a cool breeze, Stage 3 the worst pain you will ever feel in your life._ Tidus entered the third stage, and after the world's longest 3 seconds, nothing. Tidus was then carried out the office to rest in one of the beds at the nurse's office.

The rest of the gang went through the shots; Bards survived stage two ad didn't enter 3. Zidane surprisingly survived a full 6 seconds until he blacked out; Vaan was the same as Tidus. Rikku stage 2, Yuna stage 2. Serah shocked Lightning the most; she survived a full 8 seconds of stage three until she passed out. Terra survived stage 3 for 9 seconds completely but passed out.

Now it was Lightning's turn, many of the class got pass stage one and some passed out on stage 2 and even some of her friends got to stage three and one survived. Lightning notice the full process takes 30 seconds. "Miss Farron, if you please sit down in this chair, we can get started," The Nurse said. When Lightning walked into the office the door was closed and locked with 7 locks. Everything was pushed to the walls and in the center was a restraint chair. Lightning was hesitant, but the nurse reassured the restraints were meant for everyone's safety. When Lightning sat down, she was restrained by leather covered chains made of a titanium steel alloy, on her wrist her ankles and her waist. Lightning was starting to feel second thoughts when the nurse pulled out some green ghostly shot, it probably only contained 4 ounces.

"Ok dear this shot is full of chemically modified Mako, you don't have to worry, and only pure Mako is poisonous. I will inject this by the milliliter please be cooperative." With that said the needle was caressing Lightning's wrist, 'Wait Mako, the deadliest substance known to mankind, the liquid that can kill 20 people with a milliliter's drop, the Devil's blood!' suddenly the needle looked demonic and already Lightning can feel the cruelty of the devil's blood inside the parasitic tube. Every logical thought left Lightning as the only thing everything in her body said, _RUN!_

Then it happened the demonic parasite injected the devil's blood into her body, and her entire arm felt cold, then a half second later Lightning was consumed by a wave of chill. Lightning was so cold that it felt like some of her cells were twisting there DNA so fast, so they can start a fire to no success. She felt so fragile, the cold was to intense, she felt like a thin layer of ice, just by something stepping or touching her she feel as if she would just shatter. Then Lightning realized why the cold was so unbearable, she was afraid, the fear inside her was making her feel so much colder. And instantly she felt impossibly colder, she couldn't control her fear, and that made her more scared. 'H-h-h-h-hold o-o-o-o-o-on Light-light-ning, th-th-this is n-n-n-nothing.' She thought.

Then in an instant Lightning felt hot, burning hot, instantly it seemed that every cell that tried to make a fire with its DNA succeeded and now each cell is roasting to hell. Lightning felt as if the Devil himself was torturing her in the hottest spot in hell finding ways to even make the sun look like a nice tropical island, with cold drinks waiting for you. She felt as if she was turning to ash, all the moisture in her body even her blood felt as if they are evaporating. Lightning was angry, angry that she had to do this, at Cloud for rejecting her, angry that she was scared, and she was angry that she is angry. 'Damn all of you, I will kill you all!' Lightning then got mad for the fact that she said that.

Then everything stopped and Lightning found herself feeling as if she was reborn and god made her anew, but she knew this is the calm before the storm. Slowly but surely she felt something, something deep inside her she felt all emotions rise to the surface and bubble, and then faster than light, pain….. Lightning was in so much pain, she can't tell what happen she couldn't even speak or think logically like in the other stages, she couldn't even describe how it felt, all she knew was Cloud said every cell was being fully mutated and well this felt worse by infinity. In fact stage one and two for eternity sounded better than this.

Lightning tried to think of stuff to get her mind off the pain but nothing worked, in fact she was forgetting, she forgot what was reality, she forgot what was her town, she forgot who were her friends, l she forgot how everything looked, she forgot who Cloud was, she forgot who Serah was, she even forgot her name, and she forgot she was real. There was only one thing in her mind, pure agony, and the scary thing about this was, back in reality that all happened in a fraction of a millisecond.

Cloud was counting down the last few seconds that Lightning was left with for stage three, 'six, five, four, three, two,' And before he can say one the nurse pulled out a barely conscious Lightning, she was placed on a bench against the wall, and Cloud walked up to her. "Who are you?" she mumbled barely audible for even Cloud's super hearing from this close. Cloud actually gave a short laugh, "I was the same way too, don't worry you memories will comeback in a major migraine in about 5 more seconds." Lightning looked at Cloud confused, "What do- son of a bitch" Lightning said holding her head. "Feels like your head is being split open doesn't it?" Cloud said with a full smile on his face. "Shut up, you dick." Lightning said trying to nurse her head. "What happened in there?" Cloud said serious. "I-I tapped out." She said sad, "How much time did I have left?" "About a second," Cloud said watching for her reaction. "Damn, ow." She said holding her head. Cloud chuckled and Lightning glared at him, sending a right hand into his face, knocking him of the bench.

Every one there was surprised about her strength. Cloud had a big smirk as Lightning had a satisfied smile.

"That hurt," Cloud rubbed his jaw.

"You deserved it," Lightning said matching Cloud's smirk.

.


End file.
